mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Lin Kuei Grandmaster
Not to be confused with Oniro. The Lin Kuei Grandmaster was the leader of the Lin Kuei clan while bearing the title of the clan's leadership. During the events of Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero, He was the one responsible for assigning missions to various clan members, including the elder Sub-Zero, who was charged with the mission of obtaining the Map of Elements from the Shaolin Temple. He also sent Sub-Zero on a task to assassinate Shang Tsung in the first Mortal Kombat tournament as well as his younger brother in the second tournament. However, after the events that took place in Outworld, he declared that the Lin Kuei should automate their ninjas in order to improve the efficiency of the clan. Later on, until the events of Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, he was killed by his son Sektor, who was made Grandmaster for a brief period of time. Sub-Zero challenged Sektor and defeated him, thus claiming leadership of the clan and vowing to make it a force for good. In the rebooted canon timeline, the Grandmaster was mentioned during the formative days of the Cyber Initiative during the tenth Mortal Kombat tournament. He was killed by Sektor, who claimed leadership of the Lin Kuei and authorized the entire Lin Kuei clan to be cyberized. Sektor was later killed by Kuai Liang, where it is revealed through a flashback in Mortal Kombat X that the Grandmaster arranged a deal with Shinnok and Quan Chi to retrieve Shinnok's Amulet in exchange for Quan Chi exterminating the Lin Kuei's rival clan, the Shirai Ryu, and it's leader, Hanzo Hasashi. Sektor rescinded their deal after it was revealed that Quan Chi revived Hasashi as a revenant fighter, known as Scorpion, under his control. Kuai Liang reveals this truth to Hasashi, and the two make peace. Trivia * The Grandmaster possesses the Dragon Medallion which enhances the abilities of its owner and thus making him more powerful. Sub-Zero would later claim it after defeating Sektor in the first timeline and the second. The medallion requires discipline to control its immense power, as shown by Frost being unable to control it and freezing herself after stealing it from Sub-Zero in her ''Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance'''' ending. *A similar looking character makes an appearance in the Konquest mode of ''Mortal Kombat: Deception. *The Lin Kuei Grandmasters are also seen in Mortal Kombat: Conquest and were the ones responsible for training Sub-Zero in the episode "Cold Reality". *The Lin Kuei Grandmasters in Mortal Kombat: Conquest do not display the ninja mask common to all other members of the clan. They instead, in an opposite fashion to that of their subordinates, have their eyes covered and their mouths exposed. Quotes Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero *''Once again, our most cunning assassin and thief is successful. At ease, Lin Kuei warrior.'' *''Enough!! Quan Chi.... tell me, what about our payment?'' *''*Laughter* Our ancient foes; vanquished in one transaction!'' *''You see, Sub-Zero, you can trust a sorcerer sometimes. Now, you will use this map on your next mission. Quan Chi has once again retained your services.'' *''Welcome back, my warrior. I have a new undertaking for you. It seems your exploits have caught the eye of another sorcerer. I would like you to meet the retainer of your services. His name is Shang Tsung, and he would like you to compete in a small tournament. It's called.... Mortal Kombat.'' Gallery Vlcsnap-2010-04-24-16h55m18s29.png|The Lin Kuei Grandmaster in Mortal Kombat: Conquest. Screen shot 2011-05-21 at 11.51.50.png|The original Sub-Zero stands before the Grand Master. Screen shot 2011-05-21 at 11.52.25.png|The Lin Kuei Grandmaster on his throne. Screen shot 2011-05-21 at 11.53.11.png|Close-up on the Lin Kuei Grandmaster's face. Screen shot 2011-05-21 at 11.53.57.png|The Lin Kuei Grandmaster stands up from his throne. Screen shot 2011-05-21 at 11.54.38.png|The Lin Kuei Grandmaster holds the skull of the Shirai Ryu clan's leader. Screen shot 2011-05-21 at 11.54.49.png|Quan Chi tells the Lin Kuei Grandmaster that the clan's ancient foes, the Shirai Ryu, are eliminated. Screen shot 2011-05-21 at 11.55.52.png|Close-up on the Lin Kuei Grandmaster. Screen shot 2011-05-21 at 11.57.20.png|The Lin Kuei Grandmaster with Sub-Zero. the grandmaster of the lin kuei in mk9.png|The Grandmaster waiting for his son in Sektor's MK 2011 ending. 1997.png|Lin Kuei Grandmaster, murdered by his son and the Dragon Medallion stolen from him in Sektor's MK 2011 ending, Grand Master.JPG|The Lin Kuei Grandmaster in MK: Legacy Category:Minor Characters Category:Lin Kuei Category:Male Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero Characters Category:Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Male Ninjas Category:Neutral Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Legacy Characters Category:Cameo Appearances Category:Ninjas Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Characters